


Просто Бизнес, ничего лишнего

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [9]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Люди-утюги Фортуны не вызывали ничего, кроме пренебрежения и отвращения... пока в дело не вступил обманчиво добрый зоозащитник.
Series: В Бездну эти названия [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Всю Фортуну вытаскивает один Биз, серьёзно, остальные до такой невозможности унылые. Син, на досуге шьющий игрушки — дайте два.

Погода Долины не баловала разнообразием: цикличные периоды относительной, да и то краткой оттепели сменялись переходившим в метель плавным похолоданием. На смены температурных фаз реагировали разве что занимавшиеся обслуживанием невольно образованных охладительным агентом водоёмов дроны. Активность остального населения Долины же не зависела ни от оттепели, ни от метели — точнее, в теории не должна была зависеть. В верности данной теории я уже начинала сомневаться.

В очередной раз активировав серво-манок, я тщательно принялась прислушиваться. Ожидаемого отклика не было — манок привлекал лишь ракноидов и патрули Корпуса, но никак не кубродонов.  
Высоко над нами раскинулись широкие шляпки огромных, мясистых долинных грибов, относительно защищающие почву от интенсивного снегопада. На граничащую со скалами почву, активно преобразовываемую мицелием, ветер наносил лёгкий снег. Я чувствовала специфический кислый запах местных грибов.  
Усевшись на вспученную сферу молодого плодового тела, огромную, холодную и относительно мягкую, я облокотилась на колени и, держа в руке серво-манок, большим пальцем повторно активировала призыв. Изменив тональность, активировала снова.   
Ответ отсутствовал.  
Вернувшийся из прилегающей к грибному участку скалистой расщелины Умбра за ногу тащил волочащегося по каменистой почве патрульного. Патрульный безуспешно пытался уцепиться за наземное переплетение ризоморфов, толстыми корнеподобными отростками выступавшего на поверхность, и гудел под своим шлемом нечто угрожающее. Остановившийся рядом с моей Иварой Умбра отпустил ногу бойца, предупреждая его попытку подняться на ноги остриём скайаджати.  
— Вы тут кубродона в округе не встречали? — спросила я. 

Кубродона в округе они, может быть, и вправду не встречали. Умбра ленивыми пинками сбросил тело убитого патрульного во всё ту же расщелину, после чего вернулся и сел рядом на поверхность гриба. Уже перестав надеяться на успех, я угрюмо продолжала оглашать пространство заунывными воплями серво-манка.  
_«Ты уверена, что делаешь всё правильно?»._  
Я оцифровала информационный планшет и на всякий случай сверилась с краткой инструкцией Бизнеса. Мне совершенно не хотелось общаться с людьми-утюгами более необходимого. Поэтому-то и подробную инструкцию я особо не слушала, думая единственно о том, чтобы не смотреть на ГОЛОВУ.  
— Выследить, приманить, усыпить из ружья иглой со снотворным, вызвать транспортирующий дрон. Что-то не манится. Попробуй ты.  
Я не глядя протянула серво-манок в сторону Умбры. Тот взял прибор, настроил тональность, активировал зов.   
Ответа не было.  
_«Может быть, они в период метели неактивны?»._  
— Да чёрт их знает.   
Над нашими головами с низким гулом пролетел десантный катер Корпуса, зависший над ближайшим пригорком. Умбра вернул мне серво-манок, поднялся с гриба и направился в сторону очередного десантировавшегося патрульного отряда. Я ещё некоторое время без интереса продолжала тыкать манок, безрезультатно издававший имитацию надоевших призывных криков.   
Умбра вернулся, вытер скайаджати о гриб.   
— Полетели домой, — угрюмо сказала я, выключая и децифруя серво-манок.

Я сидела у информационной консоли, тщательно изучая сведённую нами информацию о Фортуне в целом и Солярисе в частности, но уже несколько минут не могла сосредоточиться — то и дело отвлекалась на находившегося у магазинного терминала Умбру, маявшегося дурью с Пертурабо и диригой. Умбра делал вид, что собирается стащить диригу с корпуса моа. Моа недовольно чирикала, топала и отходила, быстро возвращаясь обратно. Дирига тоже чирикала. Всех троих процесс, судя по всему, изрядно забавлял.  
— Рига, подогрей кофе.  
Я отвернулась, уткнулась взглядом в дисплей консоли. Рига децифровал с подставки стакан недопитого кофе и вскоре оцифровал его обратно. Моа с диригой чирикали. Умбра молчал. Сидевший на консоли гелиос тоже молчал.   
— Я понимаю, что ничего не понимаю. Корпус заключил соглашение о налаживании и поддержании работоспособности охладительных орокинских башен с рабочими Фортуны, там всё серьёзно настолько, что фортунцы считают охладительные башни едва ли не своей собственностью. Данной техникой владеют лишь они, так какого ж чёрта они в кабале у Нефа?  
_«Когда ты их об этом спрашивала, они тебе ещё не доверяли»._  
Я с силой потёрла лицо ладонью. Один раз увидишь эти головы — не забудешь никогда.   
— Не уверена, что хочу спрашивать их повторно.   
_«Ну хотя бы насчёт кубродона этого тогда спроси»._  
Насчёт кубродона да.  
Я продолжила анализировать собранную информацию.

И с Долиной, и с Фортуной — и, тем более, с освободительным движением Солярис было всё не так просто. У меня не имелось достаточно данных, чтобы получить полное представление о ситуации, но вряд ли в ближайшее время качество информации возрастёт.   
На поверхности лежали три факта: жители Фортуны специализируются на поддерживании уникальных терраформирующих технологий Орокин; жители Фортуны мирятся с изыманием конечностей и органов в уплату долга; жители Фортуны работают на Нефа Аньо.  
Какого чёрта фортунцы вообще оказались на Венере? Я была уверена, что Фортуна — не больше чем каторга, а оказалось, что здесь собрались сохраняющее утерянное знание специалисты, уничтожив которых, Неф потеряет орокинские терраформирующие установки и тем самым фактически потеряет Долину. И всё равно фортунцы на него продолжают работать, смиряясь даже с живодёрскими санкциями. Жители Фортуны, судя по всему, являлись довольно привилегированной кастой рабов, но всё же рабов.   
— Умбра, почему фортунцы не диктуют собственные условия, коли уж они единственные являются хранителями древнего знания?   
Со стороны Умбры донеслась возня, после чего Пертурабо вместе с диригой пошлёпали с мостика на основную палубу.  
_«Им требуются аугменты, инструменты и снабжение Нефа, чтобы продолжать работать над Долиной»._  
Это я уже успела понять, но дело заключалось явно не только в инструментарии. Пока мы носили в Фортуну серво-рыб, руду и минералы, пока оплачивали чужие долговые обязательства, я очень коротко успела познакомиться с людьми-утюгами. Они мне не нравились, поэтому общение не было ни тесным, ни продолжительным.   
Попавшие в долговую кабалу жители вынужденно отрабатывали на Венере долг, в худшем случае выплачивая обязательства частями собственного тела. В соответствии с общей практикой утраченные части заменялись необходимыми для максимально эффективного выполнения работы протезами, однако если долг был чересчур большим, то конечности попросту изымали без возможности подобной замены, оставляя калеку на попечение его собратьев. Я стала невольной свидетельницей того, как фортунцы взбунтовались из-за местного подростка, собственными действиями навлёкшего на себя тяжёлые последствия со стороны Корпуса. В Фортуне явно любили этого ребёнка, потому и отреагировали настолько яростно. По мне так ситуация не требовала подобного всплеска эмоций — если бы говорливая бестолочь Тёрсби не был говорливой бестолочью, он бы сохранил собственные конечности подольше, но тому же не терпелось вывалить всю информацию по открытому для прослушивания каналу. Сам виноват. А теперь недальновидность одного глупого подростка послужила катализатором для целой лавины событий, позволившей чутка придержать Нефа.  
В прошлый раз, когда Фортуна взбунтовалась, Неф просто взорвал двенадцатый жилой сектор. Я видела эти жилые сектора: капсульные камеры вместо даже комнат, не то что квартир. Фортунцы прижаты к стенке колоссальным долгом, фактором не оспариваемого ими изымания конечностей за недостаточную эффективность и невозможностью ведения боевых действий. Производственная аугментация на это не рассчитывалась. Исключая, конечно, возможность забить кого-нибудь отбойными молотками, зондами или разводными ключами, но подобные инструменты не особо уверенно соперничали с исключительными оружейными технологиями Корпуса.  
Поверхностный и бахвалистый Неф в пресловутый прошлый раз поступил неожиданно умно: он не стал подсылать заказных убийц, которые бы устранили организаторов сопротивления, он банально провёл жестокую демонстрацию следствия неповиновения его слову. Силовые действия увенчались успехом — рабочая община более не бунтовала.   
Неф не знал, что всё движение сопротивления держалось исключительно на плечах организаторши, после его ответного удара начисто сломленной чувством вины. Однако сейчас Корпус вместе со всеми их инвесторами уже лично убедились, что на стороне Фортуны находятся тэнно. Интересно, какие рычаги воздействия Неф собирается применить для восстановления собственного влияния теперь, когда Фортуну есть кому охранять?  
— Поехали в Фортуну?  
_«Поехали»._

Мы высадились на стандартной платформе и через шлюзовую камеру зашли в лифт, медленно начавший движение вниз. Фортуна была подземным городом, надёжно защищённым от боевиков Нефа — и при этом не препятствующим появлению расчленяющих бригад. Я бы поняла, если бы жители Фортуны закатили в своих стальных камерах глаза и возопили: «Тэнно, убей Нефа, спаси нас от его кредиторов!». Но они принимали и кредиторов, и свою каторжную работу на неприветливой планете, и даже необходимость вносить на строительство Храма как должное. Всё, чего при поддержке тэнно потребовал от Нефа Глас Соляриса — об отсрочке _«платежей»_. Они не требовали вернуть свои ужасающие ГОЛОВЫ обратно на шеи, не требовали вернуть им волю... как будто и вправду хотели остаться в подземном капсульном городе и продолжать поддерживать функционирование терраформирующих башен.  
История однозначно была глубже и сложнее, чем могла казаться со стороны. Я не хотела её знать.   
Оружейница Зууд, страдающая раздвоением личности. Она собирала кустарное оружие из частей, которые местные дети крали у прикомандированных частей Корпуса.   
Тиккер, говорящий о себе мужским голосом в женском роде и обладающий однозначно женскими телом и конечностями. Я думала, что Тиккер являлась женщиной, которая просто купила себе наиболее дешёвый голосовой аппарат. Я же не знала, что у них нет голосовых аппаратов. Что голос принадлежит мужской, чёрт её дери, голове. 

— Как дела, звёздочка? — осведомился Тиккер, протягивая мне папку с актуальной картотекой.   
Меня несколько раздражало это его «звёздочка». Впрочем, все солярцы словно соревновались друг с другом в попытках обозвать тэнно как можно более несуразно.  
Я приняла папку, лениво пролистала, вытащила три дешёвых долговых карты и активировала закреплённую на предплечье портативную инвентарную панель. Мне могли понадобиться жетоны для китганов.  
— Слушай, так ты всё-таки мужчина или женщина?   
— Мужчина, — сообщил Тиккер, удовлетворённо разглядывая оцифровываемые мной ресурсы. Он принимал исключительно чистый товар, не используя стазис и цифровые карты.   
Ресурсы я складывала на помятую и чем-то изрезанную тусклую металлическую столешницу, находившуюся в углу полутёмной, вонючей каморки Тиккер.   
— А почему ты говоришь о себе в женском роде?  
— Потому что я самодостаточный человек, — протянул Тиккер, — и говорю о себе как левая пятка пожелает. Использование морфологического женского рода не мешает мне воспринимать себя в соответствии с прижизненным анатомическим полом, ты же понимаешь.  
— Неа, не понимаю, — честно сказала я, плюхая на стол слитки ферритового сплава.  
— Разве у тебя не бывает желания говорить о себе, как о мужчине? — сделал вид, что поразился Тиккер.  
— Зачем мне говорить о себе как о мужчине, если я женщина?  
— Ничего ты в моде не понимаешь, звёздочка, — отмахнулся Тиккер. — Поди ещё и ногти не красишь?  
Умбра явно перехватил мою мысль, потому что в ответ я перехватила его. Плюхнув на стол последний ферритовый слиток, я взглянула на пальцы своего Некроса и улыбнулась в соматическом узле.   
— Не, не крашу. Но совет учту.  
_«Только попробуй»._  
Мы спустились от Тиккер, безуспешно пытаясь сохранять с Умброй друг перед другом серьёзный вид. Умбра протестовал против идеи красить ему ногти, я же, напротив, предлагала расцветки. К счастью для обоих, содержание нашего ментального диалога оставалось лишь между нами.

Тиккер занимался нелегальной, с точки зрения разведывательных агентов Нефа Аньо, деятельностью, поэтому обретался в как можно более неприметной, плохо освещавшейся каморке на втором этаже вполне себе официального, яркого и просторного помещения. Кто бы на подобном фоне обратил внимание на невзрачную комнатку сердобольного жителя?  
Пресловутое официальное, яркое и просторное помещение принадлежало рядовому законопослушному жителю Фортуны. Это был исключительно мирный зоозащитник, посвятивший свою жизнь спасению вымирающих животных. Когда-то он, насколько я знала, занимался бизнесом, потому его так теперь и звали — Бизнес.   
Бизнес предлагал всевозможное снаряжение как для отлова и спасения диких животных, так и для рыбалки на обслуживающих искусственные водоёмы дронов. Откуда он тогда достал бомбу — меня не шибко интересовало, равно как не интересовала и идея зоозащиты.   
Тем не менее, к Бизнесу-то мы и направились.

Бизнес как раз вколол в холку остромордой зверюшке какой-то препарат, после чего ловко вернул животное обратно в одну из многочисленных расставленных на стеллажах клеток. Судя по количеству зверей, день у бригады отлова удался на славу.  
Заключённые в клетках самые разные животные сопели, шипели, выли, рычали и скреблись. Я не знала ни одного из них. Запах в помещении стоял соответствующий, но я сходу подправила восприятие Некроса, исключая из одористической композиции очередные негативные элементы. Фортуна вообще для стороннего носа пахла на редкость неприятно — охладитель, масло, затхлый конденсат, окисляющийся металл, да ещё и эти животные.   
Зверюшка, с которой возился Бизнес, оставила на металлическом покрытии стола свежие царапины.  
— Не успеваю полировать, — сказал зоозащитник, сходу перехватив мой взгляд. — Чем меня порадуешь?  
— Ничем, — буркнула я, оцифровывая серво-манок, — не работает.   
Бизнес принял манок, настроил, проверил, вернул мне манок и деловито открыл заслонку отсека со своей головой. Я принялась разглядывать клетки с животными, лишь бы не смотреть Бизнесу в глаза.  
— Отлично работает.   
— Полчаса сегодня сидела, ноль эмоций.   
— А ты что ж хотела, — усмехнулся тот, — десять кубродонов за полчаса? Иди вон на побберах тренируйся, пока не научишься. Зачем ты вообще сразу за кубродонов схватилась?  
Мне не нравился держащийся чересчур нагло для его положения Бизнес. Мне не нравилось здесь ничего. Просто Юдико предложила на выбор фирменный подарок от лица жителей Фортуны, вот я и выбрала картридж для манка.   
Бизнесу я этого, разумеется, не сказала. Но, судя по мельком замеченному мной выражению его лица, он и так знал — или же догадывался. Мы с ним ранее контактировали только два раза, когда я покупала электрошоковые гарпуны, и ещё впридачу к улучшенному гарпуну — манок без картриджа, просто потому что могла.  
Я отвернулась, сделала вид, что рассматриваю плавающих в аквариумах серво-рыб.  
— У тебя друг молчаливый такой, — сказал Бизнес за моей спиной, — ни разу за всё время ни слова не произнёс.  
— А у нас разделение труда, — ответила я, не шибко кривя душой, — я разговариваю, он убивает.  
— Уважаю, — насмешливо сказал Бизнес.  
Я упорно рассматривала серво-рыб, тщетно пытаясь осмыслить свои дальнейшие действия. С Бизнесом мне разговаривать не хотелось, ловить этих бессмысленных кубродонов не хотелось тем более. Я даже не могла отчётливо сформулировать, зачем вообще сюда пришла.   
Поскольку смысла оставаться не имелось, я вышла из помещения. Умбра направился следом.

Когда мы с Умброй шли к лифту, ведущему на поверхность Долины, нас остановили два жителя Фортуны. Абсолютно рядовые с точки зрения внешнего вида рабочие — примитивное протезирование, комбинезоны, скрытые комбинезонами грудные коробы с головами. И массивные отбойные молотки в руках. Глупо было нападать с отбойными молотками.  
— С вами хотят поговорить.   
— В другой раз, — отрезала и шагнула вперёд.   
Рабочие тоже шагнули вперёд, надёжно перекрывая нам с Умброй дорогу. Умбра положил свою ладонь на мою руку, схватившую рукоять игниса.  
— Вот друг у тебя умнее, — процедил один из рабочих, удерживая работающий на холостом ходу отбойный молоток.  
_«Не спорь. Идём поговорим»._  
— Хорошо, идём поговорим, — повторила я. Разговаривать мне не хотелось, но в данном случае спорить с Умброй не хотелось ещё в большей степени. Я прекрасно осознавала всю степень своего отвращения и обуславливаемого им предубеждения. В каком-то роде Умбра являлся моим здравым смыслом. 

Рабочие привели нас к Бизнесу, отошли и остановились на выходе из зала, уперев пики отбойных молотков в железные перекрытия пола.  
— Мне надо с вами кое о чём поговорить, — произнёс склонившийся над столом Бизнес, проводя какие-то скрытые от моего взгляда манипуляции с очередной зверушкой. Пищащая зверушка вскоре тоже была водружена в соответствующую клетку, и мужчина выпрямился, вытирая руки влажной салфеткой.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу разнести Фортуну к ебени матери? — спросила я.   
— Да я и сам могу, — пожал плечами Бизнес, бросил салфетку в корзину и открыл внутреннюю заслонку своего корпуса. На безликую голову моего Некроса взглянули острые, пытливые глаза. Я взяла Некроса, потому что собиралась потом отправиться в Храм за пигментами.  
— Понимаешь ли, — протянул тот, впиваясь в меня взглядом, — как бы сказать?..  
Умбра повторно снял мою руку с игниса.   
— Ты совершенно неправильно пыталась приманить кубродона, — наконец сказал Бизнес. — Их вообще сложно манить. Я бы хотел попросить тебя выполнить менее сложную, но не менее полезную задачу. Думаю, тебе понравится.   
— Какую? — без интереса спросила я, вырывая своё предплечье из крепкой хватки Умбры.  
— Поймай мне шипастую боларолу.   
— И что мне за это будет?  
Бизнес коротко задумался, затем подошёл к расположенным под аквариумами ящикам, присел и выдвинул один из них, доставая оттуда плюшевую игрушку. Поднявшись, мужчина вернулся обратно и протянул мне игрушку.  
— Будет вот она.  
Я приняла в свои руки плюшечку, повертела, рассматривая потешное узкое рыло и лопатообразный хвост. На конце рыла был пришит маленький красный язычок.  
Я перевела взгляд на Бизнеса. Бизнес улыбался.   
— Ну как?  
— Это же ручная работа?  
— Ага, сам шью.   
— А это и есть бора... — я запнулась, — борало...   
— Боларола, — повторил Бизнес, — она самая, чудесная зверюга. Ты подруга Солярису, поэтому я дам тебе картридж для манка.   
Я приняла картридж, отдала обратно игрушку и достала серво-манок. Бизнес помог настроить манок, проверил иглы в моём ветеринарном ружье и принялся проводить тщательный инструктаж.   
Кажется, инструктаж Умбра слушал серьёзнее меня. По крайней мере, когда я наконец поняла, что Бизнес ждёт от меня какого-нибудь ответа, я размышляла единственно о том, когда на оплату вторжений могут наконец подвезти орокинские катализаторы и на какой планете этого скорее всего стоит ожидать.  
_«Ответь, что всё поняла»._  
— Я всё поняла, а что не поняла, то мне потом объяснит мой друг, — повторила я.   
Судя по насмешливому взгляду Бизнеса, тот прекрасно заметил, что я не слушала его объяснений.  
— Только очень терпеливо! — повторил зоозащитник. — Боларолы медленные и пугливые.   
Я промолчала, быстрым шагом вышла из зала и направилась к лифту. 

_«Он мне нравится»._  
— А мне нет.   
Я сидела на свободной поверхности платформы с репликой плато. Умбра сидел у иллюминатора, разглядывая с орбиты Венеру.   
_«Ты же понимаешь, что обычный человек не решится спорить с тэнно»._  
— У него голова в...  
_«Хватит думать про их головы»._  
Но я не могла прекратить думать про их головы. Некогда все они были красивыми мужчинами: Тиккер, Бизнес. Почему они завершили своё земное существование в виде протезированных корпусов, служащих защитой для собственных голов? Почему они остаются в Фортуне? Почему они задолжали Нефу? Почему вообще все фортунцы принимают долговую кабалу как должное? Где была наша Лотос, где было наше консульство, где были разведчики официальных синдикатов?  
— Неф Аньо не выходит на бой, — сказала я. — Я хочу его убить, Умбра.  
_«Пока что ты можешь только поймать для Биза боларолу».  
_  
След начинался в кратере Харинди, на застывшем потоке охладителя. Моя Ивара и Умбра шли через скалы, пока наконец не пришли к уже знакомой почве грибных просторов. Умбра в очередной раз повторил мне основные тезисы изложенной Бизнесом техники отлова.  
— Значит, нам приманить боро... боло...  
_«Боларолу»._  
— Приманить боролору, после чего отследить ответный сигнал, занять подветренное положение, усыпить и вызвать транспортирующего дрона. Ну я усыплять, ясное дело, буду не этой плевалкой, у меня для этого дела стрелы есть.  
_«Ты усыпляешь, я вызываю дрона?»._  
— Думаю, да.  
Умбра запрыгнул по грибным шляпкам на верхнюю из них. Я достала серво-манок, проверила загруженный картридж и активировала имитацию зова.

Ловить боларол оказалось занятием лёгким, хотя и из-за малой скорости передвижения животных не шибко быстрым. Отловив пяток, мы залетели передохнуть в ближайший грот. В гроте, как назло, оказалась разработка Корпуса. Пока Умбра разбирался с боевым отрядом и специалистами, я отключилась от Ивары, отпила на своём узле воды из стакана и вернулась сознанием обратно. Толком ничего не изменилось, разве что в пещере находились уже только мы. 

Бизнес нас ожидал. Зоозащитник стоял, опёршись обеими руками на расположенный позади него рабочий стол. Зажатый в пальцах правой руки скальпель мерно постукивал по пластиковому бортику столешницы.  
Живой взгляд острых глаз осматривал нас с Умброй и буквально впивался в тело. Я превозмогла собственное желание взять игнис.  
— Я проверил боларол, хорошие экземпляры, за исключением тех двух, которых вы попортили.  
— Неудачно вышло, — согласилась я.   
Бизнес посмотрел на меня и так усмехнулся, что я почувствовала нечто неладное.   
— Не учат вас ценить жизнь, тэнно. А жаль.   
Я нахмурилась, сидя у себя в соматическом узле. Лицо Ивары оставалось неизменно бесстрастной маской.   
С корпусовским рабом, позволяющим себе вести себя с тэнно подобным образом, следовало бы сделать что-нибудь плохое, да только хуже было уже некуда.  
— Бизнес, ваша Юдико сломлена трагедией, — отчеканила я, — и не думай, что мне не очевидно, что без неё вы у Нефа войд-ключ сосёте и причмокиваете. Я прикрыла вас сейчас от Нефа, но мне не нравится твой тон.  
— Твоё имя запамятовал, — ответил Бизнес.  
— Я и не представлялась. Вы мне тут клички даёте один другого дурнее, вам их хватает.  
— Привычка, — согласился Бизнес, жестом руки со всё ещё зажатым в ней скальпелем выпроваживая заглянувших в помещение рабочих Фортуны. — Сама понимаешь, использовать имена — роскошь.  
Я его более чем понимала.  
— Лирика, — сказала я. — Потому что всё это лирика, Биз. Жизнь, смерть, преобразование.   
— Лирика — это хорошо, — улыбнулась голова Бизнеса, — лирику я люблю. Вот по мне так и не подумаешь, а я её люблю. Со мной всё ещё проще — просто бизнес, ничего личного. Кстати о бизнесе.  
Тот подошёл к аквариумам, повозился в расположенных у пола ящиках и вытащил несколько плюшевых игрушек. Я приняла в руки Ивары три милые плюшевые боларолы.   
Когда я наконец закончила восторженно вертеть в руках игрушки, Бизнес с довольно странным выражением лица смотрел на Умбру. Умбра молчал.  
— Откуда ты бомбу тогда достал? — спросила я. Бизнес отмахнулся.  
— Можно подумать, что-то необычное.  
В принципе да, в текущих условиях бомба была явлением более понятным, нежели подобные игрушки.  
— Мы пойдём, — протянула я и повернулась к выходу из зала.   
— Куда? — удивился за моей спиной Бизнес.  
— Домой.  
Нагнавший меня Умбра задержал, заставив повернуться в его сторону, и указал жестом на потолок. Я перевела взгляд на потолок, но не увидела там ничего.   
— А что там? — не поняла я.  
_«Тиккер и долговые обязательства»._  
Шумно выдохнув у себя в соматическом узле, я с нарочитой неохотой поплелась за Умброй.   
На выходе из помещения я оглянулась, с неожиданностью для себя натыкаясь взглядом на пристально смотрящего нам вслед Бизнеса.   
Бизнес усмехался.


	2. Chapter 2

Интересно было, почему до сих пор не провалился Храм. Гигантская статуя самопровозглашённого пророка уверенно возвышалась над промёрзшей скалистой землёй, явно игнорируя законы физики и не шибко надёжный фундамент — прямо под фундаментом находилась огромная каверна, активно в данный момент расширяемая под будущие помещения и куда как в меньшей степени активно укрепляемая. Довершал ситуацию сфероидный паук, сотрясавший при своём передвижении землю так, что толчки ощущались даже в пресловутой каверне.   
Нет, я решительно не понимала, почему Храм до сих пор стоит. 

Мы с Умброй снизили скорость, поднялись к голове строящейся статуи, по мере возможностей защищаясь массивом статуи от ветра и снега. Вокруг нас бушевала метель, ощутимо снося архвинги. Холод был не настолько экстремальным, как на Плутоне, но долго на этой высоте даже варфреймам задерживаться не стоило.   
Стальной каркас статуи облицовывался изображавшими кредиты блестящими панелями, материал которых так до сих пор и оставался для меня загадкой. На выгнутой боковой поверхности гигантского головного убора красовалось граффити. Чтобы разглядеть его, нам пришлось подлететь почти вплотную — метель критически снижала видимость.   
Однако дело сейчас было не в метели. Там, где находился рисунок, не представлялось возможным ни встать, ни за что-либо уцепиться. Я уже встречала подобные рисунки, выполненные на вертикальных поверхностях скал то рядом с дорогой, то на гряде. В целом, встречала там, куда мог довезти ховерборд. Но чтобы здесь, на такой высоте!.. По мне так сюда можно разве что залететь, никак уж не залезть — тем не менее прямо передо нами находилось живое опровержение.  
Граффити изображало Роки, хотя я находила изображение куда как более напоминающим старшую королеву. Что характерно, граффити Буна здесь не было. То ли сюда долезла только Роки, то ли Бун «расписался» в ином месте статуи, то ли это попросту вообще сделали монтажники Корпуса. Что, впрочем, вряд ли.   
— Как думаешь, обычный человек сюда может забраться?  
_«Тренированный, со снаряжением — может, полагаю. А вот не сорваться во время метели — уже вряд ли. Она даже архвинг сдувает. Мы сюда прилетели лишь ради этого?»._  
— Нет, мы прилетели сюда за куском пластинки.   
Мы спустились, спрятались от метели в полую часть статуи. Судя по её оформлению, под своим пафосным плащом Неф Аньо носил помпезный и смехотворный наряд, аналогичный наряду Алада. Наверное, такова была принятая среди аристократии Корпуса мода.  
— Отпили пластинку, а. Мне киттагом пилить неудобно.   
Я ухватилась за край довольно скользкой панели. Умбра вытащил скайаджати, примерился, обрушил на панель резкий сильный удар. Я чудом не выпустила отрезанный образец, настолько тяжело тот скользнул в моих ладонях вниз.  
Убравший скайаджати Умбра помог мне перехватить кусок поудобнее. Децифровав образец, я вызвала на панели портативного доступа голографическую карту местности, отыскивая ближайшую пещеру и устанавливая навигационный маркер. Это мимо статуи Нефа промахнуться даже в метели возможным не представлялось, а вот сориентироваться в окружающем пространстве было уже сложнее.   
— Поехали дальше.  
Мы вылетели из полости статуи, придерживаясь наводящего маркера. Щедро окатывая волнами снега, ветер дул нам в спины.

Едва мы успели выкурить из грота местный Корпус, согреться, протереть архвинги и осмотреть летательные аппараты на предмет повреждений от метели, как со мной связалась Юдико. Я на тот момент сидела своим Некросом на брошенном поверх валуна трупе ополченца Корпуса — добавила себе комфорта. Труп, впрочем, довольно быстро остывал.   
Юдико даже не сразу смогла объяснить, чего хотела, настолько она была взбудоражена. Кое-как я сумела добиться от неё связной речи, и причина нервного поведения бригадирши стала ясна — той донесли о высадке в Долину какого-то из исполнителей Корпуса, в своё время причинившего жителям Фортуны изрядное количество вреда.  
— Месть вроде холодной подаётся, а ты так кипишь, — произнесла я, загружая и просматривая полученную от Юдико информацию.  
— Искорка, он нас несколько лет мучил, — злилась Юдико. — Если теперь его убьют тэнно, остальные исполнители будут знать, что вы здесь и приглядываете за нами. Точнее, за ними.   
— Убить кого-нибудь — это можно, — согласилась я, — только думать за тебя я не собираюсь, планируй операцию сама.   
— Ничего нового. Перехвати патрулирующую катушку, подсоедини меня к диспетчерской сети, я просмотрю логи и найду этого... — Юдико запнулась, не в силах выбрать всего одно из вертевшихся на языке слов, — этого.   
— Ладушки. Метель стихнет, и займёмся.  
Я отключила связь.   
Умбра сидел на шляпке пещерного гриба, проверяя пальцем режущую кромку скайаджати.   
— Вот уж не говори, что затупилась об храмовую панель.   
_«Не скажу. Но подточить всё-таки надо будет»._  
Он поднялся с гриба, прошёл к выходу из пещеры и посмотрел на явно не собирающуюся заканчиваться в ближайшие часы метель.   
_«Надо нам взять пример с местных, на ховербордах раскатывать. Они медленнее, зато для такой погоды надёжнее»._  
Умбра вернулся обратно на гриб, принялся лениво тыкать мясистое плодовое тело остриём скайаджати. В воздухе усиливался специфический кислый запах гриба. Есть его явно не стоило.   
— Какое-то тут несоответствие, Умбра. У фортунских детей головы не сняты, как у взрослых, при этом головы у них от тела уже отделены, хотя и держатся на пружинках — и наличие голов не мешает им активничать на поверхности Фортуны. Сам видел, куда долезли.   
_«Продолжай»._  
— Я бы поняла, если б эти... ГОЛОВЫ фортунцев являлись необходимым злом для их сохранения от окружающей среды. Как оказалось, дело не в этом — дети-то нормально с головами выбираются. Далее. Я б поняла, если это и являлось пресловутым «мозгом на полке», но у Тиккер одна долговая карта фортунцев за другой — либо каторга, либо мозги на полку. Значит, и не это тоже.   
_«Продолжай»._  
— А всё. Получается, высшая штрафная мера по отношению к фортунцу — это деактивировать корпус, вытащить оттуда голову, сунуть её на складскую полку и подключить к жизнеобеспечению. Как пенитенциарный срок проходит, голове возвращают корпус вместе с соответствующей возможностью передвигаться и контактировать. Но почему! Голова! ВНУТРИ?!  
_«Ну так спроси их»._  
Я скривилась. Даже сама мысль вызывала отвращение.

Дождавшись, пока метель начнёт утихать, мы вылетели из пещеры и разделились, паря над дорогами и выискивая взглядом патрульные катушки. Умбра нашёл катушку первым, о чём мне и просигнализировал.   
Когда я прилетела, катушка была уже зачищена. Очень заинтересованный системой передвижения Умбра сидел внутри, разглядывая управление.   
Я быстро отыскала сетевой приёмник, оцифровала перехватчик и подобрала подходящий переходник. Юдико всё это время висела на связи, нетерпеливо ожидая завершения моей подготовки. Получив сигнал, та стабилизировала его и, комментируя себе под нос — а точнее, мне в ухо, — ход процесса, внедрилась в сеть Корпуса.  
С личности Юдико спадали всё новые и новые покровы. Бригадирша, отвечающая за процесс терраформирования, сердечный и пламенный лидер «Соляриса», талантливый хакер. Мне не шибко нравилась её эмоциональность, а манера кидаться из крайности в крайность не нравилась и того более. Тем не менее Юдико могла бы быть мне полезна — хотя бы своим обладанием максимально полной информации о Долине. Я всё ещё не теряла надежды сделать с паучьими сферами что-нибудь восхитительное.   
Юдико продолжала разговаривать сама с собой. Я разорвала наше с ней соединение, обошла катушку и села на сиденье рядом с Умброй.   
— Я хочу гладить боролору.   
_«Это тебе к Бизу»._  
— Нет, я просто так её поймаю и поглажу. Потом отпущу на волю.  
_«Потом снова придётся ловить»._  
— Пусть живёт, нечего ей в клетке сидеть.  
_«Ты явно не очень хорошо поняла, что к чему»._  
Я отмахнулась от Умбры и принялась раздумывать насчёт его слов про ховерборд. Доска на воздушной подушке в моих глазах значительно проигрывала архвингу и удобством использования, и эффективностью, тем не менее в словах Умбры был резон.  
Наконец от мыслей меня отвлек входящий вызов Юдико.  
— Нашла, передаю тебе координаты. Едь быстрее, он направляется в космопорт. Как будешь на месте, подключи мне визуальный контакт, укажу на цель, а то так промаркировать его не могу.  
— Ладушки.  
Юдико собиралась сказать что-то ещё, но я отключила связь. Мы вылезли из катушки, после чего я как следует отходила машину киттагом. Катушка ни в чём не была виновата, только оставлять силам Корпуса лишнюю машину смысла не имело. Оцифровав архвинги, мы с Умброй на полной скорости рванули в космопорт.   
_«Я так понимаю, смысла предлагать тебе убить его тихо нет? Эти ракноиды...»._  
Мне сразу захотелось гладить ракноида.

В космопорту нас не ожидали, однако это тотчас было исправлено. Тараторящая Юдико вместо того, чтобы помогать, лишь сбивала меня с толку. Я не могла её отключить, поскольку бригадирше следовало указать нам на цель.  
Мы с Умброй долетели к комплексу практически одновременно с моментально отмеченным Юдико исполнителем. Тот явно всё правильно понял и рванул в сторону подземных ангаров настолько быстро, насколько мог. Далеко уйти мужчине не удалось — легко нагнавший жертву Умбра чистым движением разрубил исполнителя от ключицы до бедра.   
Рассыпавшаяся в благодарностях Юдико обещала подарить нам за услугу несколько линз. Я попросила отложить все эти благодарности и линзы на потом, после чего в очередной раз отключила связь. Охранный персонал вызывал подкрепления; то тут, то там слышались характерные звуки активированных сигнальных маяков.   
— Дожидаемся появления ракноида, ракноида не убиваем, просто сваливаем куда-нибудь недалеко, и не на очень большую дистанцию.   
Ждать долго не пришлось, и вскоре вместе с десантированной оперативной группой прибыл кайта ракноид, огласивший наземную территорию космопорта громким, прерывистым стрекочущим звуком запуска лазерного генератора. Я для верности полила ракноида струёй огнесмеси из игниса, чтобы тот сходу на меня навёлся.  
— Всё, а теперь линяем. Ракноида не убивай.

Средние ракноиды, кайта и сайто, имели довольно малоприятную особенность: они долго преследовали цель, не теряя ту даже при перемещении посредством архвинга. Не заметить их на поле боя было нельзя, и тем более нельзя было уйти, оставив ракноида и считая себя после этого в безопасности. Нет, они не лезли в ловушки — они тщательно мониторили пространство и анализировали расстановку сил, после чего нападали в самый неожиданный момент. 

Мы удалились от космопорта на небольшое расстояние, найдя удобную площадку в горах, и принялись выжидать. Долго ожидание не продлилось — кайта в буквальном смысле слова свалился на нас с неба. Судя по всему, попросту выпрыгнул из-за укрытия, а уж прыгали они хорошо. Однако ранее, чем ракноид успел завести свой адский лазерный генератор, я уже всадила в него достаточное количество залпов из вулкана. Кайта взорвался, и оплавленный, разорванный остов ракноида рухнул на заснеженные камни. Я же, не теряя времени, сконцентрировалась для воспроизведения его клона.  
— Будешь гладить ракноида?  
Умбра от поглажки ракноида воздержался, вместо этого расхаживая по площадке взад-вперёд и скептически наблюдая за тем, как я довольно лазила по клонированному среднему пауку.   
Когда жизненный заряд клона закончился и мой Некрос плюхнулся сквозь растаявший образ в снег, я маякнула Риге. Лисет и мантис унесли нас на орбитер.

Выдав Риге для исследования образец материала облицовки статуи Нефа Аньо и вернув Некроса на стенд жизнеобеспечения, я сходу принялась просматривать сигналы тревоги. Умбра тем временем, как и планировал, ушёл в оружейный отсек заниматься делом.

Вернувшись с миссии, я, не убирая свою Сарин, зашла ей в оружейный отсек и остановилась за закрывшейся позади меня дверной перегородкой, прислоняясь к ней спиной. Умбра возился с оцифрованным на стенде быстрого доступа грэмом, меняя модульную модификацию декомпрессированного меча.  
— Никак решил себе ножик сменить?  
Если бы Умбра мог, он бы окатил меня полным ледяного презрения взглядом, но ему было нечем — поэтому он просто щедро поделился направленным в мою сторону презрением.  
— Смотри, что у меня есть.  
Я протянула в его сторону руку, поднимая на уровень груди фиолетовый декорированный модуль модификации. Умбра покосился в мою сторону, разглядел вещь, отвлёкся от грэма и подошёл. Я протянула модуль ему.  
— Ривен для скайаджати добыла, веришь, нет.   
Ривены Умбра уже видел и использовал, но конкретно этот принялся рассматривать с особой тщательностью.  
_«Скайаджати не является запротоколированным оружием. Откуда может взяться созданный для неё модуль?»._  
— Тут сложная система, ривены в принципе не являются предустановленными модулями, они генерируются случайным образом. Очевидно, скайаджати имелась в базе данных Самодея. Это цефалон. Говорят, все ривены являются отщеплёнными от него кусочками.   
_«То есть, когда все кусочки Самодея будут вставлены, он потенциально сможет получить контроль над массой чужого вооружения?»._  
Я потёрла пальцами подбородок. Эта мысль мне ранее в голову не приходила.   
— Вот уж не знаю.   
Умбра повертел в руке модуль, усмехнулся.  
_«Хотел бы я на это посмотреть»._  
Он вернулся к магнитному стенду, закрыл модуляцию грэма и и децифровал меч, после чего оцифровал и декомпрессировал скайаджати. Я отлепилась от двери, подошла поближе, разглядывая манипуляции Умбры с его катаной.  
— Правда, что скайаджати создана из твоей же собственной плоти?  
_«Баллас был специалистом в своём деле»._  
— Но она же металлическая. Хотя Тэшин тоже называл внешнюю оболочку варфреймов металлом. А Баллас был мудаком.   
_«Это не отменяет того факта, что он был специалистом. Кто такой Самодей?»._  
Умбра изменял модульную закачку, пытаясь и так и этак подогнать ривен под модификацию.  
— А никто не знает, кроме того, что он создал всю систему модульной модификации в принципе, а потом, если верить слухам, расщепил какой-то процент своего тела на ривен-модификаторы. Что странно, потому что физического тела у цефалонов нет как такового, они всего лишь поддерживаемый серверами искусственный интеллект. Ясное дело, если станет ломать сервер — неизбежно повредит собственные массивы данных. Короче, я думаю, это просто красивая легенда.  
_«Что-то как-то никак не встаёт по-нормальному»._  
Я протянула руку, жестом указав на модификатор. Умбра вытащил ривен, отдал его мне обратно, направился следом за мной на основную палубу к терминалу управления модулями.   
Я вставила модификатор в специализированный блок, активировала консоль и просмотрела данные.  
— Перебрасываем параметры?  
_«Что?»._  
— Параметры ривена можно случайным образом перебросить столько раз, сколько душе захочется, пока не получится нужная модификация.  
_«Параметры ривенов не являются константой?»._  
— М-м, — я мотнула головой, активировала удалённое соединение с блоком ресурсов, распаковала из стазиса и подключила к терминалу оцифрованную куву. — Ну так перебрасываем? Я сначала хотела сделать тебе хороший ривен, но потом подумала, что лучше уж ты сам решишь, который из них будет хорошим. Кувы у меня достаточно, надеюсь.   
_«А кува зачем?»._  
— Ну если очень коротко, то реакция ривена с кувой как раз и изменяет его параметры. Если подробнее, то это к Риге.   
_«Я правильно тебя понял, ты активируешь кувой отщеплённые от физических плат цефалона куски, чтобы получить ривен с новыми характеристиками, и при этом даже не задаёшься вопросом, что может произойти с оружием, в которое вставляются подобные модификации?»._  
— Абсолютно правильно понял. Ты против?

Умбра долго бухтел, что он удивляется, как тэнно до сих пор живы, и что он как представитель Декс категорически против подобной авантюры. Но ривен с усилением поражающей силы всё-таки взял, при этом не особо считая нужным скрывать собственное удовольствие. Нам повезло получить этот параметр всего со второго раза, всегда бы мне так везло. Умбра сказал, что если кто попробует контролировать его скайаджати, так он сам этого кого законтролит и выдаст пинка. На самом деле ему просто однозначно понравился увеличитель фактора поражающей силы.   
— О существовании ривенов я узнала от Тэшина, он-то мне первый ривен и дал, — делилась я, сидя на стенном выступе оружейного отсека и наблюдая за проводившейся посредством шинкования тренировочного манекена проверкой усиленной скайаджати. — Оказался для огриса. Так и валяется балластом, где я и где огрис. Но ты бы видел, как я мучилась с ривенами для атомоса и эмболиста, прежде чем они стали чем-то мало-мальски пристойным.   
Я замолчала, любуясь движениями Умбры. Тот, занятый делом, вообще не поддерживал разговор.

Когда Умбра наконец убедился, что ривен не наносит его скайаджати какого-либо ущерба — во всяком случае, в данный момент времени — он согласился на очередную поездку в Фортуну. Мне всё-таки хотелось узнать, как следовало ловить кубродонов. 

В Фортуне ничего не менялось. Всё тот же затянутый кабелями тёмный подземный город с людьми-утюгами, неоновыми вывесками, демонстрирующими изменения акций мониторами и каналом охладителя; всё тот же лифт, всё та же неизменно бдящая Юдико — бригадир, комендант, прораб, я так и не поняла, кем она являлась. Мы прошли мимо выдающей указания рабочим Юдико, сделав вид, что очень спешим, проигнорировали навязчивые Ноги, задержались у пожилого антиквара, и только потом, оцифровав купленный мной амараст, зашли в яркий приёмный зал Бизнеса.   
Зверей здесь уже не было — очевидно, Бизнес отправил подопечных в заповедник, в питомник или куда ещё он там их собирал. На рабочем столе находился лишь радиоприёмник с доносившейся из динамиков негромкой энергичной мелодией. Пара местных рабочих быстро покинула помещение при нашем появлении, хотя мне показалось, что я заметила поданный Бизнесом тем жестовой знак.   
Сам же Бизнес, посмеиваясь, пробежался из открытой грудной камеры взглядом по моей Иваре и Умбре, задержав взгляд на последнем.  
— Биз, как бизнес? — спросила я вместо приветствия.  
— Лиричненько, — отозвался тот.   
— Как правильно ловить кубродонов?   
Бизнес положил большие пальцы на управляющие кнопки вмонтированного в собственный корпус устройства, предназначение которого до сих пор вызывало у меня немало вопросов.   
— Я, конечно, могу сделать вид, что объясняю, но ты ж всё равно слушать не будешь.  
— Так объясняй покороче, — огрызнулась я.   
Бизнес широко улыбнулся, и я истолковала это как абсолютное нежелание объяснять покороче.  
— Видишь ли, Лирика, заниматься нашим делом без уважения к природе — это всё равно что... хотя подожди, сколько тебе лет?  
— Больше, чем тебе, — процедила я.  
— А, ну тогда всё в порядке, — саркастически заметил Бизнес, и мне категорически не понравилось выражение его лица, — тогда ты наверняка понимаешь, что мужику бабу без уважения пользовать тоже не очень-то приятно, вроде и потыкал, удовольствие получил, а самому безразлично и в чём-то противно даже. Подходи к природе с уважением, люби её, тогда и кубродоны тебе дадутся. Так что, будешь слушать про кубродонов?  
К счастью, внешний вид варфрейма не мог отразить того факта, что после подобного сравнения Бизнеса я залилась краской. И, к счастью, голос тоже этого факта не отражал:  
— Не буду. Сам лови. Пойдём, Умбра.   
Я повернулась, шагнула к выходу из помещения, но вслед нам донёсся голос Бизнеса:  
— Умбра, ногти тебе так и не накрасили, смотрю.  
Я похолодела, однако шаг не замедлила. Меня окликнул остановившийся позади Умбра:  
_«Я, пожалуй, послушаю про кубродонов»._  
— Я зайду к Тиккер, — ответила я. А что ещё я могла ответить?

Тиккер рассказывал мне какую-то ерунду, я делала вид, что слушала. Думала, разумеется, совсем о другом.   
Мы с Умброй общаемся по локальному ментальному каналу, который невозможно взломать или перехватить. Откуда Бизнес знал содержание нашего разговора?  
Я выбрала две карты, оплатила, совершенно невпопад ответила Тиккер на банальный вопрос. Тот явно заметил, что я нахожусь мыслями совсем в другой области, потому что с очередной приговоркой буквально впихнул мне в руки пачку высококалорийных питательных батончиков. Так я и спустилась обратно к Бизнесу, с двумя жетонами в одной руке и с зажатой локтем другой руки пачкой батончиков.  
— Помни, красные очень агрессивные, будьте осторожны! — напутствовал Бизнес. Умбра кивнул, взглянул на меня.  
— Хозяйка пришла, — улыбнулся зоозащитник, тоже переводя на меня взгляд, — ну идите, донеси только до неё всё хорошенько.  
Я взглянула на Бизнеса с ненавистью и ускорила шаг, мысленно очень желая, чтобы мне кто-нибудь преградил дорогу. Умбра шёл следом.   
Дорогу нам никто не преградил, и вскоре мы прошли мимо Юдико обратно, в сторону лифта. Всё просто-таки не могло быть хорошо, поэтому Юдико нас окликнула:  
— Эй, искорка!   
Искорка, звёздочка, да что ж такое...  
Я остановилась, подошла к сидевшей на возвышении Юдико. Непривычно угрюмая бригадирша протянула мне три линзы, модуль редкой серии «тек» и стандартный накопитель данных для корпусовских систем. Я децифровала их вместе с пачкой батончиков.  
— Искорка, не хотела тебя больше напрягать, но только вот сейчас информацию доставили, мою бригаду перехватили для допроса.   
Я кивнула в знак того, что поняла и, начиная медленно закипать от злости, шагнула в сторону лифта. Юдико активировала связь:  
— Диск записала специально для тебя, в смысле, специально для Корпуса, там обычный червь.   
Пока лифт поднимался на поверхность, Юдико изложила мне всю требуемую информацию. Оцифровав архвинги, мы с Умброй полетели в сторону административного центра, в котором нам предстояло запустить созданного Юдико червя в систему. Если всё пойдёт по плану, червь даст возможность получить данные касаемо местонахождения несчастной бригады — Юдико знала, что их захватили, но не знала, куда повезли.  
Задача разведать что-либо становилась с помощью Ивары, пусть и взятой ради отлова животных, тривиальной. Оставив Умбру ожидать на скалах моего возвращения, я прокралась на территорию центра и следом в здание.   
Было без разницы, в блок какого уровня доступа подключать вирус, поэтому я попросту проскользнула в ближайший отдел, вырубила служащих и вставила диск в приёмник. Получив от Юдико подтверждение, я забрала диск и точно так же без проблем вернулась обратно к Умбре. Тот явно скучал:  
_«Пока ты там находилась, в центр приехало шесть катушек и выехало четыре»._  
Получив установленные координаты камеры временного содержания, мы готовно вылетели.

Под обеспеченной Иварой сферой невидимости Умбра споро перерезал тюремную охрану. Когда же я спокойно возилась с дешифровкой кодов к замкам изоляционных камер с пленными, Юдико выдала фразу, которую я в тот момент ожидала услышать менее всего:  
— Знаешь, искорка, ты почти так же славно работаешь, как Биз. Ну, когда Биз ещё был оперативником.  
— Что, прости? — уточнила я, открывая замки и пропуская мимо ушей сбивчивую благодарность освобождённых утюгов. Юдико, однако, уже переключилась на дело:  
— Отлично, контакт восстановлен, бригаду вижу... сейчас проложу им дорогу вдали от патрулей. Слушай, было бы неплохо, если бы вы им поймали пару катушек и отконвоировали.  
Мы проследили, чтобы бригада выбралась из заточения целой и невредимой, после чего Умбра остался отлавливать и уничтожать информационного дрона, тем самым заметая все следы, а я полетела провожать усаженных в катушки рабочих. Мои мысли занимали слова Юдико насчёт тэнно, работающего почти так же славно, как Бизнес. Её слова мне не нравились тем больше, чем больше я вдумывалась в их смысл. Особенно не нравилось это «почти».

Я ожидала Умбру на внешней платформе у входа в Фортуну, раздумывая над своими дальнейшими действиями и от нечего делать проверяя ближайшие валуны сканером плазменной дрели. Прилетевший Умбра застал меня за данным безрезультатным занятием.   
_«Всё зачистил»._  
— Не сомневалась. Полетели домой?  
_«А как же кубродоны?»._  
— Полетели домой, а потом на Цереру за фоморским реактором.  
_«Если ты будешь себя так вести, мне придётся позаимствовать у Тэшина орвиус»._  
Я обернулась, измеряя Умбру мрачным взглядом. Тот не остался в долгу. Я чувствовала его отсутствующий взгляд своим телом, а скорее, просто улавливала ментальные отголоски.   
_«Я не хочу, чтобы ты совершила ошибку»._  
— Я уже много их совершила. Кроме того, орвиус можешь взять и у меня в арсенале. Но, сам понимаешь, использовать его сможешь только один раз.  
_«Не злись. Ты уже не хочешь гладить боларолу?»._  
При упоминании боларолы я оживилась. Пожалуй, гладить боларолу я хотела.

Вскоре мы уже сидели в устроенной на широкой шляпке высокого гриба засаде. Эта горная, изрытая пещерами область являлась домом для изрядного количества боларол, и вполне свежие, вполне определённые следы жизнедеятельности сигнализировали о наличии здесь как минимум одной особи. Одной особи мне было достаточно.  
— Мне интересно, как он вообще предлагает ловить боролор с помощью этой дряни, — я оцифровала стреляющее снотворными иглами ветеринарное ружьё. — Они ж бронированные и пугливые, а дрянь-то громкая, ей только Корпус приманивать. Разве что дальность сканирования хорошая, даже больше, чем у сканера Симариса.  
Умбра тем временем настроил и активировал манок. Я замолчала, и мы принялись напряжённо вслушиваться.  
Отклик раздался достаточно скоро. Я сменила позицию, перемещаясь по направлению голоса. Умбра подал манком ответный призыв.  
Я привычно просматривала пространство, совершенно забыв о том факте, что держу в руках совсем не сканер.   
_«Вон она»_ , — Умбра показал направление концом манка. Боларола выбралась на поверхность ближе, чем я рассчитывала. Это был самый обычный пятнистый экземпляр. Я навела прицел, планируя послать сгенерированный Иварой усыпляющий заряд, но Умбра удержал меня за локоть:  
_«Ты что, из ружья стрелять собралась?»._  
Я послушно убрала ружьё, на автомате сменяя его на кулстар, и, не задумываясь, послала в боларолу три разрывных реактивных снаряда.   
Сказать, что я опешила от итога своих автоматических действий, было не сказать ничего. Я настолько опешила, что даже сходу приняла входящий вызов — и в голосовом канале раздался крик разъярённого Бизнеса:  
— Я сказал — усыплять! Усыплять, а не убивать! Что в этом непонятного?  
— А ты тут что делаешь?   
— Ничего, — рявкнул Бизнес и отключил связь.  
_«Однако»_ , — прокомментировал Умбра.  
— Домой, — сказала я, посылая Риге соответствующую команду.

Поставив Ивару на стенд и отключившись от фрейма, я не спешила поднимать крышку корпуса своего узла, вместо этого раздумывая над событиями сегодняшнего дня. Чем больше проходило времени, тем очевиднее становилось, что Фортуна вместе с её жителями вызывают огромное количество вопросов. Особенно с одним конкретно взятым жителем. Не говоря уже о том, что с такой яростью на меня не орал даже Симарис.  
С внешней стороны корпуса раздался звонкий стук.  
_«Хорош там сидеть, вылезай»._  
Я нехотя открыла крышку, мрачно уставилась на Умбру.  
_«Чего это ты сегодня утюгам помогаешь?»._  
— Ну так они ничего особенного сегодня не просили. Рига, летим на Меркурий.   
_«А как же кубродоны?»._  
— В Бездну кубродонов, и Бизнеса этого туда же. Мне надо собрать информацию.  
— Прокладываю курс, оператор, — отозвался Рига. — А зачем нам на Меркурий?  
— Пообщаться с Эрго Гластом.   
_«Я же говорил, что Биз не так прост»._  
— А ещё ты не сказал, о чём вы тогда с ним разговаривали.  
_«Мы и не разговаривали. Ты же знаешь, что я практически не использую голосовой имплант. Биз из тех людей, которые говорят, а не поддерживают диалог, это тебе не... как её там, женщина из Сетуса»._  
Освещение сменилось на дежурное, загорелись фиолетовые сигнальные огни. Усевшийся на ступеньку у подножия соматического узла Умбра вцепился ладонями в её выступ. Стабилизация операторского зала находилась на уровень выше остальных отсеков, однако даже здесь ощущалась тряска инициации рельсового перехода, хотя и не такая сильная.  
Когда тряска утихла и освещение стабилизировалось, я поднялась из установки и вышла из зала. Умбра направился следом.   
Кабели на технической палубе, как им и полагалось, были тщательно убраны в крепления и каналы.   
Мы зашли в более уже не принадлежащую мне одной каюту, и я прошла к платформе иллюминатора, усаживаясь в образованном стыком стены и иллюминатора углу. Походя снявший с подвеса шаузин Умбра уселся напротив.

Звёзды и космические тела растянулись молочно-белыми полосами. Теряя логические линии, я безуспешно пыталась сложить факты воедино. Умбра неторопливо перебирал плектром струны шаузина, точно так же, как я — мысли, не складывая разрозненные звуки в мелодию. Умбра же первым и нарушил молчание:  
_«Ты в очередной раз напоролась на человека высокой должности и соответствующих способностей»._  
— Умирают они все одинаково.  
_«Тогда ты не убьёшь Нефа»._  
Резонно. Если лишить Нефа Фортуны, тот скорее уйдёт искать поживы в ином месте, нежели выйдет мстить.   
_«Давай проверим твою наблюдательность. Что ты можешь сказать о Бизе?»._  
— Что он недалеко ушёл от норга.  
_«Каждый видит то, что он хочет видеть»._  
— Что он возмутительный и саркастичный мудак! И шьёт плюшевые игрушки.   
Мои ответы Умбру явно веселили, и я не знала, как это воспринимать.   
_«Ну давай теперь серьёзно. Всё равно надо решать загадку этих утюгов»._  
— Если серьёзно, Умбра, то факты я вот всё никак не могу сопоставить. Иномирянин, не с Венеры. По словам Юдико — оперативник высокого уровня. В самой Фортуне он однозначно имеет большое влияние. Явно крышует Тиккер. Держится уверенно и нагло. При этом занимается зоозащитой и сохранением вымирающих видов животных! Шьёт игрушки! Это как вообще понимать? — я перевела дух. — У меня два вопроса: кто он такой и каким макаром тогда узнал про эту несчастную боролору? Я бы подумала, что Юдико взломала мою визуальную передачу, но тогда бы Бизнес себя подобным образом не выдал. Значит, какой-то хитрый способ наблюдения, но вот какой?  
Когда я закончила говорить, Умбра подождал ещё некоторое время, чтобы убедиться, что я всё высказала.   
_«Я так понимаю, ты не обратила внимание на его голову?»._  
Я скривилась.  
_«Нет, не кривись, это интересно»._  
Вызвав в своей памяти лицо Бизнеса, Умбра продемонстрировав его мне.   
_«Что видишь?»._  
— ГОЛОВУ.  
_«А если серьёзнее?»._  
— Ну просто мужик лет пятидесяти пяти. С плохо сведёнными татуировками.  
Кое-что начало проясняться.  
— Погоди, а эти татуировки... это же корпусовский знак.   
_«Верно. Теперь думай: бывший оперативник Корпуса, перешедший на сторону Соляриса. Долговых агентов не опасается. Потом, ты заметила, сколько на нём проводов, ведущих от явного физического управления к механической голове? Явно подключён на какую-то сеть, судя по сегодняшнему инциденту — мониторит расставленные в Долине камеры. И профессиональное знание психологии»._  
— Как он узнал, что мы разговаривали насчёт накрашивания ногтей?  
_«Услышал ваш разговор с Тиккер, сделал выводы»._  
— Всё равно он отвратительный, — пробурчала я.  
_«А по-моему, они тебе понемногу начинают нравиться»._  
— Сыграй лучше мне что-нибудь хорошее, — отрезала я и отвернулась, уставившись в иллюминатор. 

Готовно замолчавший Умбра взял мелодичный аккорд. Я рассматривала космическое пространство с белыми полосами звёзд. В последнее время было много работы.   
Мысли постепенно потеряли чёткость, превратились в чепуху; сознание накрыло мягкой пеленой. Меня потянуло в сон. Я несколько раз моргнула, чувствуя резь в словно засыпанных песком глазах. Мир уверенно погрузился в прорезаемый яркими полосами солнечного рельса мрак.  
Когда мрак отступил, полосы сложились в уже давно мне знакомую вымощенную гранитом ночную площадь, в середине которой высился покрытый патиной бронзовый памятник. Вниз от площади вели увенчанные тусклыми фонарями плиты трёхпролётной гранитной же лестницы; поодаль в окнах пятиэтажных домов горели огни. Слабый дождь отрывистым перестуком капель барабанил по отполированному граниту.  
Я глубоко, с удовольствием вдохнула пахнущий землёй и водой воздух, окинула взглядом мир. Я видела его уже много раз. Если спуститься по лестнице вниз и пойти по асфальтовой дороге, дойдёшь до...  
Я машинально взглянула на неосвещённую дорогу, которой неизменно оканчивалась гранитная лестница. Переползая на бордюры, на асфальте вспучивались очаги заражения.   
Почему-то я приняла это как должное. Вскоре ряды окружающих площадь чахлых деревьев превратятся в губчатую массу, отдавшую свою видоизменённую ткань техноцитовому вирусу. За ними наступит очередь жилых кварталов.  
Я слышала голос Джордаса, который оставался со мной раз от раза. Говорящее через голема заражение не требовало от меня ничего и никогда; Джордас предлагал, звал, убеждал. В самом деле, разве я смогу достигнуть с кем-либо иным настолько ясного понимания?  
Гранитные плиты лестницы под моими ногами начали оседать, осыпаться. Мир провалился, и я рухнула в пустоту, тщетно пытаясь зацепиться за протянувшееся ко мне из ниоткуда антеннообразное щупальце Джордаса.

Я невольно вздрогнула, дёрнулась, просыпаясь и не сразу понимая, где нахожусь.   
Умбра продолжал брать неритмичные аккорды шаузина. Я диковато на него взглянула, быстро, однако, успокаиваясь. Осознав, что всё это был лишь сон, я уселась удобнее и потёрла глаза.  
_«Что снилось?»._  
— Как обычно, — отмахнулась я. — Слушай, что ещё-то я вспомнила. Эти утюги едят. У них есть и консервы, и батончики, и чашки с каким-то суррогатом кофе. Тиккер сказал, что способ получения энергии зависит не от состояния, а от привычки.   
_«Всё больше и больше загадок»._  
— Я надеюсь получить на них часть ответов у Эрго. Давай партию в коми?  
Умбра беспрекословно вытащил доску. Я так и не выиграла у него ни единого раза, но не теряла надежды.


End file.
